foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
FKWar 12 - List of War Posts
War posts are initially made by each Forever Knight faction more or less in order, though there are always exceptions. The factions do not, however, synchronize their posts; and the wish to respond to attacks inevitably leads to increasing disorder—though it would be too much to call it chaos. The war posts for FKWar 12 all appeared originally on FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU. They are archived at War XII: "Romancing the Stone: It's Nothing to Sneeze At" There is no official order to the posts made for War XII. Nevertheless, those coming to it late may find it more comprehensible if the posts are read in the following sequence. The Call to Arms *The Call to Arms (2 parts) Monday Dark Perks *Coffee in Bulk (3 parts) *To Kill a MockingPerk *The birth of Max Wellhouse *Max and the very bad idea Knighties *A Call to Arms, 2004 (2 parts) *At The Loft (2 parts) *How Sugar Highs Turned Into High Fives (1/3) Nunkies Anonymous *The Plane Truth (3 parts) *Llama, Interrupted *Catching up and Catching on (4 parts) *Continuing to Catch Up (4 parts) *Trailer Trash Cousins *Family Reunion (2 parts) *Cerberus grows a new head *We're All Mad Here *Beware of Cousins Bearing Gifts *How NOT to do a Toronto Tour (3 parts, posted 17 Nov) *How NOT to do a Toronto Tour (posted 16 Nov) Nick & NatPackers *It's Been A Very Long Time (3 parts) *Time to Wake Up RatPackers *A Ratpacker's Call to Cheese *Rat NOT Nat Vaqueros *The Eleventh Hour (2 parts) *Cry HAVOK! and Let Slip the Vaqs of War! Unnamed Faction *By the Pricking of My Thumbs, Something UFfish This Way Comes (3 parts) Die-Hards *Welcome to the HQ & Museum *So It Begins... Mercenary Guild *Getting There Eventually (4 parts total) *Tag *I'm* It?!? *Now, How Do We Do This? Tuesday Knighties *Let's Go Shopping *How Sugar Highs Turned Into High Fives (2/3, 3/3) Nunkies Anonymous *Dawn of the Undead *One Canadian's Trash is an Addict's Treasure *Behold, the Power of Cheese (2 parts) *Making Up is Hard to Do Cousins *Get Thee to a Monastery *Where's an ant when you need one? *A Gift. A Curse. A Destiny. *Where Iguanance is bliss Nick & NatPackers *Scooby Dooby Doo *Three Strikes & You're Out Vaqueros *Chain of Command *Is it Just Me...? *Dude, Where's My Bike? Unnamed Faction's Party for Janette Knighties *Hive Party Post *Vampires At the Hive Party Nunkies Anonymous *Random Words as Title Cousins *Well, This Day Was a Total Waste of Makeup *Parties Happen (2 parts) *Taking it to the streets *Party favors RatPackers *The Ratpackers Get Hives Nick & NatPackers *The Pack steps out Mercenary Guild *'Till the Deer Come Home Die-Hards *And This Little DH Went To Party.. Dark Perks *Of Bunnies and Body Shots Unnamed Faction *Friends of Foes *Bright and Jovial Among Our Guests Tonight (2 parts) *Cousins, we hope the days are near at hand that chambers will be safe Wednesday Mercenary Guild *Here Comes the Bribe (2 parts) *Nicolas de Bribeant (2 parts) *The Mercs Advertise (1/?) Cousins *LAMPSHADES R US *Cousins Just Wanna Have Fun *Events, Mysterious And Otherwise *Cousin on the Loose *It Wasn't my Turn to Watch Her *Glitter Shoe Games (or, What to do About a Missing Janitor) *The Mark of Zorro Dark Perks I *Don't Go Out in the Woods Tonight *Making friends, one piece at a time Nunkies Anonymous *It be Wednesday, So we be contemplative (3 parts) *Thank Goodness for Chef...Nunkies?! (2 parts) *Male Bonding *Gender Bonding *Debriefing Nick & NatPackers *Puzzles *Bright Lights, Small City Knighties *Bouncing Knighties *The Game is Afoot, Or Is It A Rock? (1/3) Die-Hards *New Museum Exhibit (2 parts) Dark Perks II *These are not the DP you want to see Thursday Knighties *A Nick Fix *Bobbles, Bobbles, Toil and Trouble *The Game Is Afoot, Or Is It A Rock? (2a/3, 2b/3) *A Run for the Border *The Game Is Afoot, Or Is It A Rock? (3/3) *Knight Thoughts Dark Perks *Conversations After an Attack Vaqueros *Ready to Rrrrrrrrrrrumble Nunkies Anonymous *Into the Woods Nick & NatPackers *Come Out, Come Out Wherever You Are *Thar be Gold in that there Casino...and More Cousins *Bubbles, Bubbles Everywhere, But Not a Drop to Drink *A Little Confession is Good for the Soul *Lest We Forget *Of Rats And Receptionists later Thursday Knighties *A Knightie's Gotta Dew What A Knightie's Gotta Dew *Knight and Day Dark Perks *The Queen of Tarts and All Her Little Men (2 parts) Vaqueros *Divine Intent *Course Laid In, Warp Speed *The Poo Hits the Conventional Fan *A Screaming Fine Ride Nunkies Anonymous *Refuge Nick & NatPackers *Heavy Burdens Cousins *What To Do With a Room Full of Elks *Round & Round & Round She Goes *Deja Vu, All Over Again (2 parts) Mercenary Guild *Art For The Masses Thursday night to Friday Cousins *So Many Boxes, So Little Time *Hisst! Did You Hear the One About the Possum, the Iguana and he Vamp-kitty? *Family Business *Geology 101, or How to Organize a Rock Hunt (2 parts) *Rocking the Knight *By the Pricking Of Her Thumb *One Debt Short of a Full House *Don't Box me In *The Niagara Affair (2 parts) Dark Perks *Payment Plane *Checking Off and Checking Out Nunkies Anonymous *When It Absolutely, Positively Has To Be Wrapped Up In One Post *Pity Party, Table for One *How to Get Bitten in One Easy Lesson *How to Move a Story Along in Two Easy Lessons (3 parts total) Nick & NatPackers *The one about the Pack Pets *Salon, We're Off to the Mall *Little Brown Books Knighties *Bobbly Knighties *Bobbles and Riddles and Pains, Oh My! *A Riding We Will Go! Vaqueros *Someone's in the Kitchen.... *Early Morning Musings *For I Have Sinned (2 parts) Mercenary Guild *How Long Does It Take To Catch A Fish? Unnamed Faction *Knock, knock; never at quiet! What are you? *The cry is still, "They come!" *Night's black agents to their preys do rouse (3 parts total) *Screw our courage (2 parts) RatPackers *Three Blind Ratsies (2 parts) *Jumpin' Jen Across the Eighth Dimension (2 parts) Friday to Saturday Cousins *Not Again, Please! *Punishment Shared is Pain Divided (2 parts) Dark Perks *A Walk on the Dark Pink Side Nunkies Anonymous *Not-So-Devine Design (1/2) *The Legend of Bloody Run *Something Worrisome, This Way Comes (3 parts) *Not-So-Devine Design (2/2) Nick & NatPackers *So we meet again (2 parts) Knighties *Stone in Love *Cliff Hanger *Knight Visitation *Sweet Revenge *A Dog Washing Tail *On Silver Tipped Wings Vaqueros *'Twas a Dark and Delusional Knight (2 parts) *The Post to End All Backdating (2 parts) Mercenary Guild *For the Greater Good *Repository *Searching for Mildred *Joyrides and Mystic Rocks Nick & NatPackers *One Debt Overpaid Sunday Carnival Nick & NatPackers *Come On Up and Win a Prize Nunkies Anonymous *Carnival of Terror? *Fun on the Midway (2 parts) *Fate Is a Fickle Mistress (6 parts) *Carnival Capers *After the Ball is Over Cousins *Reeking Havoc and Chaos *A Carnival of Cousins Unnamed Faction *Looks Like Coney Island To Me Knighties *Festive Lights and Carnival Nights *Life is a Carnival Vaqueros *But Did You Have Fun? *Lost *Revenge is best served...mint green Monday Cousins *Bad Boys *Why is My Sword Called Gladys? *Thinking Outside the Boxes Knighties *It's A Dog's Life *Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Cookies *Revenge is Like a Box of Chocolate Chip Cookies *Revenge Is A Special Delivery of Cookies Unnamed Faction *What Wood Is This Before Us? (3 parts) *The Sleeping and the Dead are but Pictures *Hark! I laid their daggers ready *Receive what (belated) cheer you may (2 parts) Dark Perks *Camping in a Winter Wonderland *My brain is frozen Mercenary Guild *Mercbay *Pick Up And Delivery Nick & NatPackers *Zoogipon Ina? RatPackers *Of Rats And Researchers *The NatPacker Gets It In The End Nunkies Anonymous *Itching To Get At It *Snowy Days and Mondays *Peg-o'-the-Well (3 parts) Monday/Tuesday Cousins *Taking One For The Team *So Long and Thanks for all the Chandeliers *Cookie Scene Investigation *Gifts Galore *I wanna be.... *Eek! It's a Box or Two or Three or.... *Whiteboard Jungle *A Box At The End Of The Tunnel Knighties *Knightie Apron *It's A Dog's Life (2/2) *Psst, It's a Secret Unnamed Faction *'Twas a rough night (2 parts) *Proceeding from the Heat Oppressed Brain Dark Perks *Snowed In Nick & NatPackers *Good Enough to Eat RatPackers *Th'Biggest Shiney-Pretty H'of Dem H'all! (2 parts) Nunkies Anonymous *Cleaning Up Yet Again *Designing Women Vaqueros *Never Too Old to Frolic Die-Hards *Of Tossed Salad and Scrambled Eggs, or Moose Hunting We Will Go *Hunting the Elusive Moose Mercenary Guild *Covert Ops (3 parts) Wednesday, Thursday, and early Friday Knighties I *Fly Away *Breakfast Is Served *Dew See What I See? *Running a Marathon *A River Runs Through My Heart Is Broken Into A Thousand Rocks For The Knight *The Reveal Dark Perks I *Now Is the Winter of our Discontent *Tunnels That Lead Places *Excuse me? Nick & NatPackers *Let It Blow, Let It Blow, Let It Blow *Getting Things Together *The Present Nunkies Anonymous *Sleet Happens (3 parts) *Fancy All Natural Ketchup *A Deal is Struck Vaqueros *The Rats Come Dropping One By One, Hurrah! Hurrah! *Ratsies, Go Home! (2 parts) *Pulling an All-nighter Die-Hards *Paying for a Moose *A Visit From Janette (3 parts) Mercenary Guild *Discovery *With The Best Of Intentions Cousins *Eek! We've Got Fondue Sets, Inflatable Crocodiles, Bibles...and Knickers! *Rocking Status *Reach Out and Touch Someone *Revenge Is a Dish Best Delivered *Eek! Going, Going, Gone: But Is It To a Good Home? Unnamed Faction *Approach thou like the rugged Russian bear Dark Perks II *Rock of Ages Knighties II *Soup's On Friday Night Talent Show Nunkies Anonymous I *The Talent Show (1/?, 2/?, 3/?)) Cousins *I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV! (2 parts) Nunkies Anonymous II *The Talent Show (4/?, 5/?, 6/?, 7/?, 8/?) *Peche Rouge Knighties *One More Time Mercenary Guild *Dubious intentions Dark Perks I *Being Prepared Nunkies Anonymous III *The Talent Show (9/9) *Unfinished Business *Misery Loves Company Dark Perks II *Conversations with a what? Saturday Vaqueros I *To Steal A Handbag RatPackers *All Poker and No Cheese Makes the Ratpack a Hungry Faction Cousins *When The Questions Have Been Answered And The Choices Have Been Made *Cell Phone Sanity (2 parts) *Against Her Will *Promotion? Vaqueros II *"Come Into My Parlour," Said the Spider to the Spanish Fly (3 parts) Knighties *Laughter Is The Best Medicine *Buying A Memory Stone Nick & NatPack *Good Things Can Come From Garlic Barfight (Saturday Night) Nunkies Anonymous *What Happened Here, Stays Here - A Barfight Tale (8 parts) Mercenary Guild *Floating Away Knighties *What day is it? What time is it? What faction am I? (4 parts total) Sunday Morning Knighties *We've Got A Secret to Tell Her Cousins *Best Seats In The House *All the $#!+ And What We Did With It Nick & NatPackers *Taking Stock Mercenary Guild *The Three Mooskateers (3 parts total) *The General in the Tower Vaqueros *Look What the Vaq Dragged In *Fang You Very Much Dark Perks *Love, Lust and Lunacy *Max and the Exploding Mansion Memorial Garden Nick & NatPackers *Closure Knighties *Never Forgotten Die-Hards *Good-bye to Marci & Judy RatPackers *In Memory of Two Malinky Droogs Cousins *In Appreciation Nunkies Anonymous *Remembrance Knighties' Party (Sunday evening) Knighties *Let's Party! (2 parts) Cousins *Party Till We Drop (2 parts) *Finding Cerberus in all the Wrong Places Die-Hards *Parting With The Knighties Dark Perks *The Blue and the Pink Vaqueros *Casual AND Elegant? Leave-taking (Monday) Knighties *Farewell to Arms (3 parts) *Chocolate? Make Mine Bittersweet Cousins *That's a Wrap! Nick & NatPackers *Heading Home *Trickling Out *The Bird in Question Unnamed Faction *Come Like Shadows, So, Depart! (3 parts) Vaqueros *Lovely Parting Gifts *There and Back Again Nunkies Anonymous *Opening the Shrine and Closing Down the War (3 parts) Dark Perks *On Such a Winter's Day RatPackers *Bye Bye Ratsies Category:FK Wars